Le revers de la médaille
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Le sais-tu" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : "Pour se faire des ennemis, pas la peine de déclarer la guerre, il suffit de dire ce qu'on pense." Harry a tué Voldemort. Le monde sorcier lui est reconnaissant, prêt à lui offrir ce qu'il désire sur un plateau... Mais ce que demande Harry ne plaît pas à tout le monde, et le Sauveur décide de faire face.


**Défi "Le sais-tu" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : Pour se faire des ennemis, pas la peine de déclarer la guerre, il suffit de dire ce qu'on pense.**

* * *

Harry Potter était le héros du monde sorcier. Il avait vaincu Voldemort pour de bon cette fois-ci et mis fin à la guerre qui couvait depuis des années.

Il avait été remercié à de nombreuses reprises, il ne pouvait plus mettre un pied sur le chemin de Traverse sans être assailli d'une foule qui voulait lui serrer la main ou l'enlacer pour le féliciter de sa victoire. Il se sentait étouffer, mais le Ministre lui tapotait l'épaule en lui demandant d'être patient. Après tout, il était un symbole, le symbole de la victoire, le symbole du renouveau.

Harry était furieux : après avoir été privé d'enfance car confié à son oncle et sa tante qui n'avaient pas été un modèle de tuteurs, puis privé d'adolescence pour incarner l'espoir face à Voldemort, le voilà qui ne pouvait même pas profiter de la tranquillité à laquelle il aspirait.

Ses amis essayaient de le calmer, mais il était à bout.

Aussi, lorsque ce fut le procès de Drago Malefoy, il décida d'y assister. Ron tempêta mais Harry tint bon. Il en avait besoin.

Au tribunal, il dut supporter d'obséquieux employés du ministère, qui s'inclinèrent, le firent passer avant tout le monde pour l'installer au premier rang. Il entendit des chuchotements comme quoi il était venu assister à la défaite de son ennemi de toujours.

Lorsqu'ils firent entrer Drago Malefoy, Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas montrer sa stupeur.  
Il avait toujours connu Drago impeccable, quelques soient les circonstances. Il était un aristocrate et aimait à le montrer.  
Le jeune homme face à lui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Il semblait indifférent à son sort, épuisé. Il était sale, amaigri. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, et des contusions attestaient qu'il n'avait pas été traité aussi bien qu'il l'aurait dû.

Harry entendit les commentaires autour de lui et se sentit nauséeux. Tous ces sorciers qui avaient attendu bien à l'abri la victoire finale venaient réclamer le sang de Malefoy.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. L'un comme l'autre gardaient un visage impassible, indifférents aux murmures autour d'eux.

Quand le juge commença à parler, Harry sentit sa colère monter. Ce n'était qu'une parodie de procès, mis en scène pour contenter l'envie de sang de la foule. Malefoy restait sans réaction, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui était accusé à tort.

Finalement, Harry se leva. Le silence devint assourdissant.

\- Je tiens à corriger certains faits.  
\- Monsieur Potter. Ce procès est le résultat d'une enquête minutieuse et...  
\- Minutieuse ? Faite par qui ?  
\- Monsieur le Ministre lui même a...

Harry serra les poings et quitta sa place pour s'avancer.

\- Quelles sont les preuves ?  
\- Monsieur Potter...  
\- Quelles sont vos preuves ?

Le juge se tut. Le bruit de la porte et la voix de Shakelbot, retentirent derrière lui.  
\- Et bien, et bien... Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry ne bougea pas, attendant. Shakelbot arriva près de lui.  
\- Harry ?  
\- A quoi jouez-vous, Kingsley ?

Le sourire du Ministre se fana légèrement.  
\- Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu aurais besoin de repos après...  
\- Après avoir tué Voldemort pour vous ?

Une vague de chuchotements retentit et les yeux de Shakelbot se plissèrent. Harry comprit qu'il était furieux mais il refusait de se taire.

\- Pourquoi Malefoy est ici ?  
\- Pour être jugé, bien sûr. Les Mangemorts doivent avoir un jugement équitable.  
\- Équitable, hein ? Une chasse à tous ceux qui sont liés de près ou de loin aux familles de Mangemorts.  
\- Il me semblait que tu pensais que ce jeune homme était un Mangemort ?  
\- Mais quand je vous l'ai dit, vous avez ri, me disant que c'était impossible. Et aujourd'hui, vous essayez de le condamner au baiser du Détraqueur.  
\- Ce garçon a tué Dumbledore. Il a...  
\- Il n'a tué personne. J'étais présent. Il n'est pas un meurtrier. Et sans lui, je ne serais pas ici. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

Il y eut des cris étouffés dans leur dos. Le juge semblait mal à l'aise, et Shakelbot était fou de rage. Une veine battait à sa tempe, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Harry tu vas trop loin !  
\- Trop loin ? Je ne fais qu'éviter qu'un innocent ne soit condamné à tort !

Shakelbot ricanna.  
\- Un innocent ? Il est marqué ! C'est suffisant pour moi.

Harry secoua la tête, l'air écœuré.  
\- Il a été marqué de force. Et il a risqué sa vie pour moi. Sa mère aussi ! Vos méthodes ne seront pas mieux que celle de Voldemort si vous l'exécutez...

Harry se retourna faisant face à la salle de tribunal. Il nota la présence de Rita Skeeter qui prenait des notes à toute vitesse, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.  
\- Monsieur le Ministre. Quand vous m'avez remercié d'avoir sauvé le monde sorcier de l'influence néfaste de Voldemort, vous m'avez assuré que vous m'étiez redevable. Vous m'avez affirmé, devant témoins, à savoir la foule présente ce jour-là, ainsi que des journalistes, que je pouvais vous demander n'importe quoi. Aussi, aujourd'hui, devant cette salle, je vous demande officiellement comme faveur la grâce immédiate de Drago Malefoy.

En privé, Kingsley Shakelbot aurait probablement hurlé voire frappé Harry. Face à la foule et à la presse, il ne pouvait pas vraiment. Il répondit d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Harry, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Tu ne peux pas exiger la libération d'un criminel notoire. Ce garçon, qu'importe son âge, doit être condamné pour ses actes.

\- Vraiment Kingsley ? Donc, Drago Malefoy ici présent, va être condamné pour avoir été torturé par Voldemort et pour m'avoir sauvé la vie ?

L'homme serra les poings. Des protestations s'élevèrent plus fortes venant de la salle.

Skeeter se rapprocha, l'air avide, attendant le scandale. Shakelbot dût s'en aperçevoir.

\- Donc, Harry, tu déclares ici que LA faveur que tu demandes en récompense de ta bravoure est de libérer Monsieur Malefoy ici présent ?  
\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, Monsieur le Ministre.  
\- Dans ce cas, étant donné que c'est un Mangemort, le monde sorcier doit exiger des garanties... Aussi ce jeune homme doit vivre sous ton toit et tu seras l'unique responsable de sa surveillance.

Kingsley Shakelbot afficha un léger sourire satisfait, persuadé qu'Harry allait refuser. Il savait pertinemment que les deux garçons avaient été ennemis de nombreuses années. Qu'ils se haïssaient. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry, tout Sauveur qu'il soit, accepterait de prendre en charge son ennemi de toujours.

Harry sourit, sans que le sourire n'atteigne ses yeux. Il avait beau être jeune, il avait l'air à ce moment particulièrement dangereux.  
\- J'en serai ravi, Monsieur le Ministre. Comme vous le savez j'ai hérité de la maison de famille des Black. Drago y sera le bienvenu.

Shakelbot resta muet de fureur. Il fit un geste de la main pour que Drago soit libéré et Harry s'approcha de lui. La salle du tribunal n'était plus silencieuse, tout le monde y allait de son commentaire.  
Alors qu'ils étaient côte à côte, Drago murmura tout doucement à l'intention d'Harry :  
\- Tu viens de te faire un ennemi mortel...

Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Il s'en remettre.  
\- Potter... Pour se faire des ennemis, pas la peine de déclarer la guerre, il suffit de dire ce qu'on pense.

* * *

 **Une petite review ? ... Merci !**


End file.
